This invention relates to a center for lathes, and more particularly to a rolling center therefor.
Grease has heretofore been used for lubricating the bearing on rolling centers. However, when the center rod rotates at a high speed of more than 5000 r.p.m. along with the workpiece, the grease, because it is semisolid, is unable to follow the rotation of the center rod, namely of the bearing, thus failing to fully wet the surfaces of the rolling elements of the bearing and to lubricate the bearing as desired.